Puppets On Strings
by ParamoreXO
Summary: When Nancy is faced with a new criminal mastermind, Ned's life is put on the line...including many other innocent victims. Can Nancy overpower this elite force before it's too late?


**PUPPETS ON STRINGS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or any other fictitious references to the series.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**** We Are Broken**

Everything appeared to be perfect. Guests who had dressed up for this glamorous event all over were laughing and enjoying themselves. Couples danced on the dance floor to the classy music being skillfully played by an orchestra (who were actually collecting tips) without a care in the world. Glasses _clinked_ together in a toast from a few tables behind me. Everyone was smiling happily. It was as if the environment around me radiated: safe, assuring, and pleasant. It was a perfect fantasy, something you would read to your kids before they went to bed. I, however, know that your perfect world of magic never lasts. You can only capture that moment by taking it in because sure enough, it will shatter like glass when you least expect it.

"See her?" I asked my boyfriend, Ned, who sat across from me. I hid a grin behind my laminated menu which we had been holding up high, trying to hide ourselves. It's not often I get to see Ned all dressed up in a tux so I might as well enjoy it while I can.

Ned peered to his left beyond the elegantly set tables lined up in perfect rows. "Nope, all clear." He turned to look at me. "Are you sure they are going to strike here?" His dark brown eyes crinkled with concern.

"Positive. This is the biggest gathering of the year, everyone is vulnerable. They wouldn't miss a chance to get their target when they're out in the open." I bit my lower lip. "If I only knew who their target was…"

"I guess we can only wait and see. You did everything you could, Nancy. You alerted Chief McGinnis, warned Bess and George, and got your dad to tighten security. There's nothing else in your power, really. We don't even know if _Strata_ will take this to harmful means so we could be luckier than we thought."

I sighed. "It's just…I can feel that something isn't right, Ned. Someone is going to get hurt. I don't like admitting it but I just_ know_ that this isn't adding up." I took my spoon and began swirling it in my iced tea. Some of the guests at neighboring tables glanced at me when the ice and spoon would emit a loud _clank _against the glass. "You believe me, don't you?"

Ned smiled warmly, showing off his dimples. "Of course I do. I'm always on your side, Nancy."

I could feel my cheeks grow warm, "Really? Even if I did something outrageously idiotic you would still be on my side?"

"Yes, I always will be no matter what." He gave me a wink, "I doubt you would do anything like that, though, Nan."

"You never know…" I trailed teasingly, hiding my face with my menu again. "Keep watching for anything suspicious. If you see Hitomi, don't let her see you." Hitomi, the leader of _Strata-G _(or _Strata_ for short), had it out for me. If she spotted me, she probably wouldn't try anything in fear of being accused again. I almost exposed her dirty work but she covered everything up. You see, Hitomi created _Strata-G_, a prestigious organization for fighters all over the globe. Every contestant has a different fighting style. I've heard pro-wrestlers, karate experts, Ninjutsu, Bājíquán-style fighters, and martial artists' can all be found there. I know there are many more techniques and fighting styles preformed there but I could never list them all. Supposedly Hitomi's _Strata-G_ tournament is promoting all these fighters to go against each other in the ring, the winner being crowned champion and taking up an infamous name. Originally, Hitomi's gym was used so pro's all over the world could come together to learn the different fighting styles used in other regions to improve their skills even more.

If that's true, then there is no trouble at all. Hitomi came to my dad, being a well-known lawyer and all, so the paperwork could be looked over. That way, Hitomi could develop the gym legally. But if those participating in her gym are actually holding a wrestling tournament then that would violate a lot of rules and agreements that she signed to. There have been rumors (that Bess has heard and passed along to me, of course) going around that Hitomi actually invited these participants to be recruited for some kind of fighting force. Weather for good or the worse, no one knows. Then again, these are only rumors, so nothing can be confirmed.

However, I, for one, am starting to believe what's being whispered all around. You see, my friend George, also Bess's cousin, really wanted to try out a course that Hitomi allows non-inductees participate in. She was so excited that she would get to learn all these new techniques; she had talked about it non-stop for a whole week. Eventually, I decided to try the self-defense course _Strata-G_ offers after hearing George go on and on about how critics raved about and praised the gym. When George and I finally booked a spot to get in (we were on the waiting list for twenty-six days!) we rushed in ASAP. It seemed pretty neat at first. You could definitely tell that Hitomi had really invested in the place. George wouldn't stop drooling over the top-notch equipment, so that told me something. The program, trainers, and equipment were all nice, yet I knew something was out of place. I would catch Hitomi _staring_ at me which kinda creeped me out. I shrugged it off at first but something still seemed wrong. Her curious gazes turned into glares. When I had finally got tired of her I had to corner her and demand why she was acting so rude towards me. She denied everything and apologized for any offense I had taken from her. I had to move to the next level. I couldn't help it; the detective inside me wouldn't give up without satisfying answers. I know it sounds extremely rude of me, the way I used my tactics so dictator like, but this girl was starting to get on my nerves. I had to blurt it out; I had to know what she was really up to. So, I tried a detective trick that almost always never fails me: accuse the suspect outright. Usually they crack under pressure. If not, they get even more fierce and defend themselves vigorously which says "guilty", clear as day.

Well, I did say it _almost_ always never fails me, didn't I? Turns out I'm not allowed in _Strata-G_ anymore. George will never let me live that down because apparently "any guests" of mine "is not permitted in the premises, either". Hitomi's words exactly. Basically, George and I got kicked out, George because of me. Hitomi's rash act seemed strange. She was so quick to jump to defensive mode that it makes me wonder…maybe she was just avoiding my accusations because what I said was true? Dad says she was fed up with being pestered about the roaming rumors and will kick out anyone who asks about them. Although that seems logical, I'm not consoled completely. It takes a lot to back me down.

"Hey, Nancy, I see her!" Ned whispered sharply, interrupting me from my thoughts.

Involuntarily, I raised my menu up even higher to completely cover my face. I stared at the words "shrimp cocktail…$10.99" intently. _Seriously, that much for seafood you can't even eat the tail off of?_ "What's she doing?" I prayed Hitomi wouldn't notice me. My strawberry-blonde hair stands out in any crowd but I was hoping being decked out in a mid-thigh, shimmery silver dress, matching heels, and having my hair in a messy bun threw her off, having only seen me in workout clothes.

"She's being flocked by fans and reporters. What else?" He chuckled. "I'm glad Dad gave me the night off from the _Bugle_. I would hate to miss another dinner date with you."

"Yeah, that tends to happen a lot, doesn't it?" I tried to sound casual but guilt covered my words thickly. Usually my detective work kept us apart. Even when Ned was on break from college I sometimes took up cases. Half of me always felt bad knowing I was preventing myself to spend time with Ned. But it was what I loved doing, how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. I could never give up on that. A knowing voice in the back of my mind would always argue, saying that Ned was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…and that I could never give up on him. Love is a battlefield, as they say, but in more way than one, I've learned.

Ned's warm hand gripped mine reassuringly. "Yeah…but it won't tonight. Enjoy it as it is. Nothing could ruin tonight. We're together and that's all that matters."

I dropped my menu, causing its metal corners to emit a _clank _as it hit the metallic table top. I couldn't help but smile like a fool. "Ned…" I didn't know what to say. "Thank you. I needed that."

He gave my hand a squeeze, "I know how…"

"Hello, Nancy," a thick, German accented voice said icily. I gripped Ned's hand tightly, bracing myself for the fit, muscular woman towering behind me.

I put on as sweet as a smile as I could muster, "Hello, Hitomi. How are you enjoying the party?" My voice was cool and calm.

"Oh, just fine, thank you. I just thought…" Her brown eyes wandered to Ned, then to our adjoined hands. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" She gave a small, questioning smile with her thin, red lipstick coated lips.

"Actually, yes you are," Ned told her. "It was nice to meet you, though, Hitomi."

"Sorry I intruded," Hitomi apologized insincerely. With that, she strode away to greet eager fans with napkins for her to sign, being the only thing that could be written on. I found myself narrowing my eyes, "I just don't know about her…why she would say hi to me in the first place if she kicked me out of her own gym."

Ned shrugged, still holding my hand. "Maybe she just wants to keep her image up. Some reporters at the _Bugle_ were talking about you and Hitomi. I couldn't stand it. You're a great person, all of River Heights agrees…"

"Yet gossip around here runs short so they'll take what they get." I twirled a whisp of hair that had fallen out of my delicate, messy bun with my index finger. "Don't worry, I know how it is. It doesn't bother me too much. At least it's not one big fiasco where those reporters would stalk me just to shout questions and insults to my face. Now that would get on my nerves."

The two of us kept watch on Hitomi. Nothing suspicious…just being horded by reporters, fans, and cameras. "Quite the celebrity," Ned mused.

"Hey, I think I recognize some of the guests over there," I pointed towards a table in the corner of the oversized canopy tent used to house the party. At the table of ten there were many different ethnicities, each person seemed to be toned from hours of workouts. Some of the men sitting there had bulging muscles grazing their formal jackets. "They're the contestants in _Strata-G_. Hmmm…maybe I could go ask around and see if any of them know anything revealing?" I gave Ned a pleading look. He tries to pull me away from harm during my cases and I supposed these butt-kicking experts were a classification of danger. Maybe I could talk him into it.

"Well…" Ned began, eying the group sitting at the table. Some of them were laughing, others were nodding intently, and (if I recall correctly) Ellie was clinging to Damien. I'd heard the two were an item back at the gym. I could've guessed so with the way they looked at each other while teaching a class. They looked like complete love sick puppies.

"Please!" I grabbed his other free hand with mine, "You're strong, Ned! So say something does happen you could pull me out quickly! I mean, you could take any of them easily." I gave him a wink, hoping it would work.

"Nancy Drew, are you sucking up to me?" Ned flashed his dimples again which made my heart flutter.

"No…I was just saying how strong you are."

"Exactly, you were sucking up to me."

"Okay, fine, I was." I held my hands up in surrender once I let go of Ned's. Seriously, no joke, Ned was pretty tough. He's played a lot of sports in his lifetime like football, basketball, and track which he was successful in doing all. I've been to a lot of his games but I admit I hate seeing him get tackled on the football field. Well, I suppose that's how Ned feels when he knows I'm risking my wellbeing for a case. "But it's not like I'm picking a fight. I'm just going to stop by and talk to Ellie."

"Who's Ellie?"

"She is one of the _Strata-G_ contestants. The short, blonde one in the long purple dress is her."

"Is she the one who is laughing her head off?" Ned inquired.

I grimaced, "Yup, that's Ellie, always having a good time."

"Well, okay, I guess so. But I'm coming with you." The two of us stood up and walked towards the table in the back, trying to act casual. He placed his arm around the small of my back. I could feel that arm tensing up as we got closer to the table. I smiled despite myself. It was nice to know that he cared, not that I ever needed reminding.

Ellie looked up at the two of us as Ned and I were about to stroll through the tent flaps into the chilly night air. "Nancy! Nancy Drew! My goodness…you look gorgeous! Not that you didn't at the gym but…wow!" I detected a slight French accent in Ellie's bubbly words. She had told George and I once that she lived in Paris, France but decided to move to Canada, and then come here to River Heights to take up her invite for _Strata-G_. She'd been really popular back in France according to George. Apparently Ellie had been a stunt devil for some hit action movies and was notable in the business.

Ned and I turned towards her direction, acting surprised. I could feel many eyes rest on us and a pair of blazing ones burning a hole in me, most likely belonging to Hitomi. "Ellie!" I exclaimed, Ned's arm dropping me as Ellie got up to hug me. "I didn't know you were going to be here! How have you been?"

"Great, thanks, but things aren't as fun without you and George around! You two were so fun to talk to! How come you guys don't come to the gym anymore? George looked as if she couldn't get enough of the place!"

I couldn't lie to Ellie's sweet, heart shaped face, "Well, Hitomi kind of…asked us to leave…and, ah, never come back." Wow, that sounded pathetic.

Ellie's face morphed into a blanket of concern, eyes wide. "Really? That's horrible!" She eyed everyone seated behind her back. Ned seemed to have struck up a conversation with a few of the guys and the rest were talking amongst them. "There've been a lot of people being kicked out lately, actually." Ellie had lowered her voice so only I could hear, "I asked Hitomi once why all these people were getting the boot. She just said that she didn't want us to be stressed out with so many people in the gym." Ellie crossed her arms tightly, "Well, hello, I come from Paris! I'm perfectly fine with a lot of people. I explained to Hitomi that practically the whole team comes from a big city…well, except for Aeron, no one really knows where he comes from. We think it's somewhere in Africa but no one is for sure. Anyways, Hitomi just brushed me off like a piece of lint! How rude is that?"

I nodded in agreement, "Totally rude of her." This was getting interesting, "Why do you think she's avoiding your question? Do you think she's hiding something?"

She gave me a quizzical look. Uh-oh, I should seriously get a reality check. Sometimes the detective in me really shows and can make people a little suspicious. "Uh, yeah, actually, I do think she's hiding something. Whenever Kenneth, he's one of the contestants, asked Hitomi about her life at home she went off on him. The poor guy was only trying to make conversation! He totally didn't deserve what he got: major rejection and a shout-down. Damien tried to talk to him about it, you know, to see what really got the guy, but he wouldn't say a thing. Once he had left Hitomi's office he just muddled through the whole Tia Kwan Dou lesson, which is weird because he's _always_ pumped! I think she threatened him or something… Kenneth isn't his old self anymore." She gazed down at the floor solemnly, "I really wish I could do something but I really don't want to get what Hitomi did to Kenneth," Ellie's ringlets swayed with her nodding head mournfully. They seemed to have lost their bounce just as Ellie had lost her liveliness.

"I wish I could, too, but I'm banned," I shrugged my shoulders while resting a hand on Ellie's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Ell. Kenneth will be okay, don't worry. He's just…a bit shaken up. He needs some time for himself. He'll come 'round soon, I promise."

Her glossy, peach coated lips found themselves forming into a soft smile, "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks Nancy. To be honest…"

"I hope I'm not intruding, ladies, but we must get going, Ellie. It's almost midnight."

The two of us whirled around to see Damien, all dressed up and ready to go. He held out Ellie's faux DKNY coat and turned towards me. "It was nice to meet you and your friend, Nancy," He offered me his hand and I shook it firmly.

"Yeah, Ned's great," I smiled. "It was great meeting you, too, Damien."

He nodded; bring Ellie to his side once her coat was on. "May our paths cross once again."

Ellie giggled, "Catch you later, Nancy!"

A burst of icy air met me, sweeping my loose hair back and making my dress flounce around. I shivered as I watched Ellie and Damien exit through the tent flaps. _"To be honest…" _what? What had Ellie been meaning to tell me? Ugh, thanks a lot, Damien.

I felt a cold, willowy hand grip my shoulder from behind, nails digging into my flesh. I winced and tried to turn around but my captor wouldn't allow it, "_Move!_" I was thrust through the tent flaps at the harsh command, trailing about three yards behind Ellie and Damien. I opened my mouth to yell for them but an identical fragile hand placed itself upon my lips before I could get a word out. "Mmmph!" I managed but it was no use. The person jostled me behind a finely trimmed hedge, "Don't scream, you're safe, I won't hurt you!" The hiss made my skin crawl despite the seventeen degree weather.

"Hitomi?"

"Yes, don't act surprised. I know what you were trying to do, Drew. Leave me and my clients alone and you won't get hurt!" She spat menacingly.

I brushed a few strands of hair out of my face only to have them fall back into place. "Is that a threat?" Hey, fighters like a challenge, don't they?

"Yes, and I'll go even farther if you try anything else!" Hitomi crossed her arms over her heaving chest, her stance was menacing.

"Look, I was only talking with Ellie. We're friends, that's all, and you can't do anything about Ellie wanting to talk to me," I tried to contain my frustration by balling my hands into fists. I bet my knuckles where white right now.

"I know how you manipulate, Drew. I've come accustomed with your ways. So if I find out you're playing any games here, you'll regret you ever got involved in the first place." Her blue eyes were like shards of ice, cold and dangerous. I could see a flash of anger in the fire behind those sheets frozen water. I hope I won't be there when those shards melt.

With that said, Hitomi stalked back into the tent leaving me there in the deadly cold. It must have been at least five minutes before I realized how violently I was shivering and how frigid it actually was. I trudged back towards the tent, a little lost in thought. So, Hitomi was hiding something. Something that she did not want me involved in. Could it be because she fears I'll discover something incriminating? Or maybe she's just _way_ overprotective? Then why would Hitomi think something isn't right? What did Hitomi say to Kenneth that was so bad? Hmmm…

I treaded my way back into the canopy, my heels _click-clacking_ on the wooden platform beneath me. I spotted Ned back by our table talking with Bess and George. I had to stifle a giggle. George looked so uncomfortable in her emerald green, strapless knit dress. It looked great on her, however. Its clinging material complemented her lean, athletic figure well. As for Bess, she looked astounding, as always. She made her pink, corset top dress look like a million dollars even though she only paid thirty-five dollars for it when it was on sale…with the help of a coupon. I would know. I was there when she was squealing over _Ambition_'s fifty percent off sale. She tried on over twenty dresses and bought at least five of them. I spotted some waiters and men in tux's ogling at her. I couldn't help but grin at Bess's obliviousness to all the attention she was getting. She would never let it all go to her head; she's one of the nicest people I know. Well, except when it comes to criticizing my sense of style, which Bess tends to do a lot. I suppose it's because I don't bother to think twice about what I wear everyday (except for occasions like this) when she either plans it at night before she goes to sleep or spends an extra hour in the morning perfecting her ensemble.

"Nancy!" George exclaimed once she spotted me. "We all thought we lost you!"

"Hey guys! When did you two get here?" I asked the cousins. (Oh yeah, did I mention Bess and George are related? You would have never guessed…neither would they, to be honest. But they get along despite their differences…kinda.)

"About five minutes ago," Bess answered worriedly. We thought Hitomi kidnapped you or something because we noticed _she _was gone, too!"

"Ah, something like that." Ned raised an eyebrow at me, demanding more. "She did force me outside and threaten me. But she never hurt me," I hurried to add the last part in. Ned looked angry with himself, balling his hands into fists and pounding one on the table. A waitress that had been strolling by jumped and nearly dropped the champagne bottles she'd been steadily balancing.

"I told myself I wouldn't let anything like that happen, Nancy. I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

Actually, he had been right in front of me when Hitomi had snatched me but I wasn't about to tell him that. "Ned, it's not your fault. I'm safe, anyways, so no worries," I offered him a meek smile.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to me, grabbing my hands tightly, "Something could have happened to you, Nan. I could never live that down."

I looked into his deep, troubled eyes. They captured my gaze, mesmerizing. It was amazing how one look into someone, if you _really_ look deep down, you know how they feel exactly and they know your emotions precisely. His grip on my hands turned tender rather than tight. "…But I believe you," He whispered.

"Hello, you know we're still here, right? So don't get all mushy," George rolled her eyes at us and Bess giggled.

"Aw, come on George. You're just sorry you don't have a boyfriend of your own," Bess could never miss a chance to take a dig at George.

"Look who's talking," …Neither could George.

A flash of Hitomi's platinum dress caught my eye, reflecting light from lit candles and lanterns everywhere. She was making her way to the exit, glancing behind herself every few steps. "Hey, look, Hitomi's leaving!" Bess exclaimed, following my gaze. I could tell she was a little flustered by George's stab.

"Let's follow her!" I began to edge my way past the mass of dancers, waiters/waitresses, and tables but two hands grabbed me firmly by the waist and pulled me back. "Oh, no you don't!" Ned told me in a no-nonsense tone. "I'm not letting you go anywhere near her by yourself!"

I turned to face him, "Then you come with me! Come on, she's getting away!" I looked past his shoulder to Bess and George, "You two stay here in case anything happens!"

"Roger," George shouted over the music, which had gradually increased in volume over time.

"Let's go!" I told Ned and dragged him along with me.

Once outside in the intense cold, Ned and I scouted the area with our eyes. "_There!_" Ned motioned towards the street where an expensive looking sports car was parked, the light from the streetlamps reflecting off its shiny surface. Hitomi was unlocking it, sliding into the driver's side once she opened the door which popped upwards instead of sideways. _Jealous, much?_

"Hurry!" I began running towards Ned's car which was about five yards away. I stumbled a few time on the wet, dew coated terrain and finally decided to kick my shoes off. Once I began to yank off my left heel Ned scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder effortlessly. Okay, that works too. When we reached his car he set me down, unable to resist pecking me on the top of my head. "My hero," I batted my eyelashes at him as he opened the door for me, chuckling a bit. I jumped in the passenger side; Ned had started the car before I had even buckled up. _Seriously?_

"Whoa! Watch the speed limit, flyboy!" I warned once Ned had swung us around a turn.

"You're the one who wanted to catch her," Ned said simply, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Right," I said, exasperated, "But if we get pulled over that would only delay us from following Hitomi."

"Okay, fine," The car slowed down, a good distance behind Hitomi's sports car. "Don't lose her!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"So-RRY!" I exclaimed; my voice squeaking in a higher pitch as Ned preformed another sharp curve.

Hitomi kept the same pace the whole time, Ned and I cautiously staying a few cars behind her. We found Hitomi traveling en route to _Strata-G_ and sure enough, ten minutes later, Hitomi was parked in front of the building.

"Now what?" Ned asked me, driving around the sturdy structure to stall.

"I think she has a window in her office. I've gotten peeks in there whenever she goes in and out and I'm pretty sure I saw natural light coming through."

"You want to have a stakeout in this weather?" Ned stopped the car and turned off the ignition…along with the comforting heat.

"If it'll get us anything on Hitomi, then yes, yes I do."

"You're crazy, Nan, you know that?" He gave me a quick peck then got out, leaving me to follow suit.

We walked together towards the building side by side, swinging arms brushing slightly as we stepped in sync, "Yeah, I know."

Ned held me securely around the waist as we walked, "Well, you're not psycho or anything…just spontaneous."

I gave him a playful punch, "Spontaneous, huh? I guess that fits." I shivered and tried to get closer to Ned. Rats, I left my coat at the party, being in a rush and all. Too bad Ned left his there, too. I could tell he felt helpless not being able to give me a jacket like he usually did when I was freezing cold.

"Her office is on…this side," I led Ned around the left side of the building, trying to cling close to the brick building and out of the exposing pool of light that the streetlamps emitted. They seemed like glaring spotlights piercing the veil of inky darkness. "It should be the third window."

"Hey, the light's not on in any of these windows." Ned peered into Hitomi's unlit office. "Are you sure…Shoot!" Just then light came flooding through the window, blinding Ned.

"Duck!" I knocked Ned down by ramming into him on impulse. We lay still, chests heaving against each other, blowing visible puffs of air into the winter night. "Did she see you?" I whispered, fearfully afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't think so." Ned searched my face, his earthy brown eyes analyzing every inch of me, "You alright?"

"I'm fine…just caught off guard, that's all."

"Good, now can you get off of me, please?"

"Right, sorry," I stood up, slightly regretting it…it was comforting to be so close to Ned, out of the window's view hoping he wouldn't see my burning cheeks.

Ned and I carefully positioned ourselves so we could see into the office. Hitomi was on the phone, her back towards us, gesturing wildly with her finely manicured hands. I wish I could hear what she was going off about now. She looked like she had lost it by the way she was flailing her arms around. I was surprised her arms didn't snap in half or fly from their sockets. I looked up at the lock…even though it was on the inside I could probably open this window a crack. "Ned, I think I can open this! Watch Hitomi, when you think she's going to turn around and spot me, yank me down, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ned pretended to tip an invisible hat on his cute little head, "That all?"

"Not now," I smacked him, concentrating on the lock. Unable to help myself, I warm smile crept upon my lips, tugging at the corners as Ned's reassuring chuckle echoed in my head. I would need a wire of some sort to get this to budge. I looked around me, trying to see if there happened to be any lying around. Nope…well, I can dream, can't I? I looked around Hitomi's office, trying to see if – "**OH MY GOSH**!"

Ned yanked me down, a little_ too_ hard might I add, and held me close to his frantically rising and falling chiseled chest, "Shhh!" He clamped his hand over my mouth, trying to shut me up. "Nancy! Be Quiet! I think she saw you!"

"Mmmmhhhmmpppphhh!" Was all I could produce from the back of my throat. I couldn't help it…couldn't believe it…had I just seen…? No, that's impossible!

The light that had once poured out the frost layered window was now blocked, causing darkness to envelop Ned and me. I gulped down my words, too petrified to speak. It wasn't the fact the Hitomi was _standing right next to us_ (well, besides the fact that a brick wall and glass window stood between us)! It was what I had just seen that was causing me to flip.

By now Ned had removed his hand from my face and was holding my waist tightly. I could feel his heart pound against my chest…or maybe that was just my own hammering heart? Strands of my loose hair tickled his face. This actually would've been a romantic moment if **A)** Hitomi wasn't about to possibly catch us**, B)** It wasn't so bitterly cold out, and **C)** I wasn't so horrified. Light splashed over us again but I wouldn't move. I could see my wide-eye reflection in Ned's dark, concerned one. "Ned…" I whispered hoarsely. "I saw…I saw…I think I saw…"

"What?" Ned touched my cheek gently, "it's okay Nancy you can tell me."

I shook my head and everything started to spin. I thought I was going to be sick. "Look," I pointed weakly to the window. Ned lifted me off of him and set me down gently as I got into a sitting position on the deadly cold ground. Once he got on his knees he peeked through. "I don't see—" His eyes grew wide and he sat back down. "Is that…?"

I nodded reluctantly, "Ellie and Damien. Yes, that's them."

Ellie and Damien were both unconscious by the looks of it. Each of them was strapped tightly to a chair, looking as if it were cutting off their circulation, but I don't think the binding was of any use. They had been beaten and bloody beyond belief. Nasty bruises covered the two head to toe, gashes covered various parts of their mangled bodies, and Ellie's once perfect, tiny lips were busted open, crimson oozing everywhere. Damien had a bleeding black eye that was a gushing river of red. The sight was gruesome and tragic, enough to make me sick.

"Come on," Ned pulled me up and we hurried back to his car. "We have to get help!"

I took five steps (or was it three?) and stumbled forward. Somehow, I was in Ned's strong, supportive arms, I could feel them. However, everything was beginning to spin wildly and was becoming hard to see straight. Colors swirled together, bleeding into another, and I closed my eyes, the dizzying sensation now worse. "Ned…I can't…"

"I got you, Nan, its okay." The words felt good in my ear like hot honey. Suddenly I could feel the warmth of the car heater and hear the hum of the engine. My eyes fluttered open to find all of River Heights passing by. Ned's right hand was clinging tightly to my left one, his free hand steering. I squeezed it, trying to recollect my senses. Right then I realized I had been holding my breath for a while and let it out slowly, "Okay, I think I'm better now, Ned."

"Just relax. Everything will be okay." His tone was soft and gentle, the way he uses it only when I'm sad or scared. I gulped down my nerves hoping it would help. In an instant I could feel them come back. _So much for that_.

"Uh-oh," Ned glanced at his rearview mirror and began to speed up.

"What is it?" I tried to see what had made him go faster but couldn't see properly in the mirror.

"Hitomi," Ned answered simply.

"Oh, great," I rolled my eyes, my words coated with sarcasm, "I guess she saw us after all?"

"Looks that way," Ned swerved the car around in a U turn abruptly, wheels shrieking under us.

"NED!" I clutched the edge of my seat with my right hand and grasped his hand for dear life with the other.

Once the car was back in line Ned glanced in her rearview mirror again, "Well, that should hold her off a bit. I think that caught her off guard."

My heart was still pounding like a drum, "She's not the only one. You're just lucky that lot was empty!"

Ned glanced at me; his dark eyes swimming with sincerity, "Yeah…sorry about that. I probably should have given you a warning."

"You think?"

Ned's eyes flickered towards the rearview mirror once again and narrowed. "She's back."

"Want me to call the police?" I asked, "You have your cell phone, right? I'm afraid I left mine at home."

Ned grinned, "Forgetful Nancy, one of the things I love about you. Uhhhh, look in the glove compartment. I'm going to try and shake Hitomi off so hold on."

"Right," I popped open the compartment and began to search through its contents. _Flashlight...maps…papers…HA! _I found his phone and began to dial those three digits that were all too familiar to my fingers. The instant I put the device up to my ear Ned's car lurched forward violently, causing me to drop the cell phone, "Ned?"

"Hitomi's rear ending us!" Ned gripped the steering wheel in such concentration that his temple started to throb slightly.

"Shake her off!" I shouted, scouting the floor for Ned's phone. Either I'd gone crazy or I could hear someone yelling "Hello!" franticly, over and over again. Maybe someone on the other line had picked up?

"There, gotcha!" Just as I reached for Ned's phone, which had slid under my seat, I was slammed against the door, bumping my head on the dashboard from underneath. "Ow!" I put a hand up to my head and felt something wet. Out of shock I immediately snapped my arm back. My entire hand was covered with a crimson colored liquid.

"Nancy…" I looked at Ned, whose eyes had grown to the size of golf balls. I was surprised they didn't fall out. "Oh, gosh, Nancy, are you okay? I'm really sorry that happened. I would-"

"Ugh!" Ned and I suddenly lurched forward, the car skidding slightly to the left, wheels buckling. Ned fought for control with the wheel by jerking it vehemently to the right. My head banged against the window, leaving a running splatter of blood. Red beads of liquid slid down its surface as I watched in shock, finding it hard to believe that was _my _blood. I found myself looking past the dark red shade and out the window, realizing Ned and I were on the outskirts of town. Every shop was closed for the night. Pretty much everything was shut down due to the town party. "D-Don't worry ab-bout me, N-Ned," I told him, stuttering a bit. The world began to jerk around again making me woozy. "Just try and get away from her."

Ned shook his head, grabbing for my hand which had slipped away from his when Hitomi had hit us. His thumb made soothing circles on my palm. With each stroke I found my eyes starting to droop ever so slightly. "My varsity jacket is in the back. Use it for your head and maybe it will stop the bleeding."

I twisted my body around while reaching blindly for the jacket. My fingers brushed against the familiar fabric, having worn it so many times when Ned offered it for warmth on cold nights like this, and I snatched it. I looked up out the window; only to have my eyes meet Hitomi's threatening icy ones. She looked determined, a shadow passing over her making her look deranged. I was actually kind of glad that I was kicked out of that gym…now that I think about it. As I repositioned myself I balled up Ned's jacket and pressed it against the side of my head. The smell of his skin clung to me, entangling itself into my hair. Closing my eyes, I breathed it in and tried to hold it there, "I feel sorry about the jacket, Ned."

"You're worth it," He told me, his fingers laced reassuringly through mine, "Now hold on, I'm going to do another U turn."

"Those are illegal, I hope you know."

"I think I'll at least get let off with a warning one the police once they learn of the circumstances," He gritted his teeth as his car was thrashed in one direction, causing the vehicle to skid a little. He came close to hitting a fire hydrant but hit the brakes just in time. Once the car settled his words began to sink in.

"The police! Ned, I forgot about the cell phone! I dropped it earlier when Hitomi hit us! Now...Where is it…"

"I'm starting to think you hit your head a little too hard, Nan." I knew it wasn't a joke, his tone was serious yet upset. I decided not to comment. Instead, I watched as Ned pushed on the gas pedal a little harder, causing us to accelerate seventy-six miles per hour. Holding Ned's jacket to my head, I bent down to continue looking for the cell phone once again. "Ned, I can't find it." I popped back up to face him.

"Did you check…"

The sound of rubber scraping forcefully against concrete met our ears, cutting Ned short. I turned towards the window shield just in time to see Hitomi's sports car flying in our direction coming out of nowhere. The instant I looked into her wild, fiery eyes I was forced to shut mine, her headlight blinding me. It was as if everything went in slow motion. I heard Ned slam his foot on the brakes causing the tires to shrill in protest. I felt the sensation of being throttled around; forward then suddenly backwards with no warning. I could hear my name being called…or moaned…I couldn't tell. Suddenly, out of nowhere… I felt pain. Complete, unendurable pain erupted within me. It was as if my whole body was aflame, knives slashed from the inside, muscles would scream in protest when I would attempt to move. My lids lay heavy, clamped shut, sealed close. An affliction beyond any that I had felt before in my entire life raged inside of me, I wished for it to be extinguished. It had to end…and it did. I felt nothing…

**XOXO**

I began to rub my tired eyes as I sat up from the hard, icy surface I had been lying on. The instant I opened them I gasped. Everything was white. The walls, the floor, even my clothes were crisp white. Wait, I wasn't wearing this before, was I? I don't think I own anything like this…this…karate suit? Was a seriously wearing a cotton fabric _karate suit_? How in the world did I end up in _this_?

"_I'm starting to think you hit your head a little too hard, Nan."_

The familiar words reverberated inside my aching skull like surround sound, Ned's voice echoing all around. Maybe he had been right. Maybe this was all a dream, and for some odd reason I imagined myself lying down in a plain white room wearing a ridiculous karate suit…

"Hello, Nancy." I jumped at the words, whirling around. My eyes met an oh-so familiar pair of sky blue eyes, a teasing flare playing behind them, not yet alive. But I had seen the fire in them very much alive before and pictured them back to when Hitomi had been trailing Ned and me, slamming into the back of his car. When I looked up from getting Ned's jacket, her eyes had been scorching embers, menacingly ablaze. Now, they were cool, calm, cold, and hardened beyond caring.

…Okay, make that lying down in the _middle_ of a completely plain white room wearing a karate suit.

"Hello, Hitomi," I said as calmly as I could. My head began to throb, the side of it stinging a little.

"My, my, my…aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I thought you and your boyfriend had actually been killed in that wreck. Unluckily for me, you weren't, so I had to take you before the fuzz could come. I wouldn't want you to leak anything to them, now would I?" She took a step forward, advancing towards me. Okay, so apparently this couldn't be a dream.

I could feel hot tears sting my eyes as a sudden thought occurred to me, "Where's Ned?"

Hitomi gave me a twisted, scathing smile, "Oh, don't worry, your boyfriend is perfectly fine."

"Where is he?" I demanded once again, cold-sweat-covered hands balled into fists.

She sighed, "Stubborn, aren't we? If you must know, he's tied up with Ellie and Damien. I know you saw them. I spotted you prying outside my office, you fool." Hitomi took another step towards me, less than a foot away. "That was a bad move, Drew."

I could feel tears collecting in my eyes again, causing them to burn. "What did you do to him?" I tried not to picture how Ellie and Damien had looked when I found them.

"Let's just say Ellie and Damien is in better shape than Ned is…"

"_You monster_!" I couldn't take it anymore. I threw myself at her with all my might but she was too fast. Somehow, I ended up on the floor with the wind knocked out of me. I stared up at Hitomi, her long brown hair hanging down like a curtain.

"Not good enough, Drew. If you want to at least want to throw a punch you have to do way better than that."

I hooked my legs around hers attempting to trip her and soon enough Hitomi came crashing down. I rolled over, pinning her shoulders plat upon the crisp white surface beneath us. She squirmed underneath me, trying to break free. I doubled over when she sent a blow to my gut, allowing enough time for her to toss me aside and get up. Spotted her leg coming down on me in a low sweep, I rolled over just in time for her foot to slam the white floorboards where I had laid moments ago. Getting up to my feet I began to parry her chops and kicks. Trying to counter some of her blows, I was unsuccessful; this girl knew what she was doing. I bet I had about a million bruises covering my arms by now. She attempted a throw but I sent a hammer hit to her jaw, causing her to stumble backwards, blood blooming from the corner of her grimace. I saw my chance. As I preformed a low kick, Hitomi was up in the air, beating me to it in a jump-kick, stunning me. Before I knew it, Hitomi was crushing me with a string of attacks, the last hit sending me flying backwards.

I lay there, panting, the taste of salty blood overwhelming my taste buds. My head was throbbing more than ever as if it would split open any second. But I had to get up. I couldn't give in. I didn't take that self defense class for nothing. As I got up I was met with a shoulder tackle from Hitomi. I kept my composure, though, and sent a string of elbow chops, jabs, kicks, and launchers. I watched Hitomi intently. Every position, vulnerability, and stance was quickly detected. Sweat leaking out our pores, chests rising and falling fast.

I was surprised by a spinning low kick and fell to the ground in pain. With a getup kick I had the upper end again, finally able to tick throw Hitomi. After my first few punches, however, she whiffed me. Left unprotected, Hitomi wrapped an arm around my neck tightly, causing me to cough a bit, and then threw me to the ground. The moment I hit the ground I went limp. Hitomi was impossible to beat. I rolled onto my back with a grunt to face Hitomi properly. She placed her foot on my stomach, "That it, Drew?"

"Why—are you fighting—me?" My heart was racing way too fast, as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the room for me.

"Because," Hitomi tangled her fingers in my hair as she grabbed for it. With a hard yank she pulled me up. As if my poor head hadn't suffered enough… "I always give my prisoners a chance to fight for their freedom. It's my way to prove that I am unstoppable. Ellie, Damien, and your boyfriend all failed. Now, you belong to their same fate as well."

I hung my head in defeat. Hitomi was way too powerful…but only physically. Possibly, her mental state wasn't as stable… "You're right, Hitomi, I can't beat you in a fighting match. But I've already won at another game."

Her withering eyes turned to slits like a venomous snakes', "What are you playing at, Drew?"

"If I were you I'd be very afraid. They might be on their way now, actually," I dared to look her straight in the eyes to show I meant every word of my lie.

I watched as her eyes grew in size. I know that look too well, I'd seen it on millions of faces before. It was fear. Fear of being caught. Fear of defeat. The expression reminded me of a little kid scared, alone, and unsure.

"Who?" She whispered her voice now scratchy and small. I watched as she swallowed, my sticky hands balling up, "The police?"

"Maybe, possibly. You know, you're in deep Hitomi. If you give up maybe you won't be charged with much. Assault and abuse for sure. Attempt at murder. If you confessed everything and handed yourself in, they won't be as hard with you."

Suddenly, her foot bore down on me, applying more pressure than I could handle. I began to cough, "Hitomi!"

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Hitomi's slit like eyes seemed to pierce my very own. They were like knives slicing through them, cutting me open. "I've heard of your works and I'm not falling for it. Not one bit!" I watched in horror as she raised her foot, leveling it with my head. Willing myself to move, I knew it was of no use. I was broken, beaten, and scarred beyond repair. Slamming my eyes shut, I didn't have to watch to know what she was about to do next. Soon enough, my fears were met; she kicked me in the head… I could see bright swirling stars and then…nothing…

**A/N: Okay, that turned out wayyyy longer than I expected, but I hoped you liked it! Updates soon!**


End file.
